hollowayskeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Mads
|image = Image:Mads.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = 'This is ' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Mads |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 29 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Misfit HUMAN! |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Original Character |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 3172 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = None. But coming soon! |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = None |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = Coldest Story Ever Told |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Sparky}} Information Pre-Game History When Michael Coen was born, his family was dirt poor. His father worked construction and was paid very little for his work. Their family struggled for many, many years. Still Michael was a relatively happy child. He went to school, got good grades, had decent friends. As he got older, however, his home life became more and more volatile and the little boy couldn't understand why. His mother was very rarely home and his father was almost constantly angry. As it was, his mother was in fact a Misfit and his father was getting tired of keeping her secret. She was putting their family in jeopardy by living there with them and by having an association with the Undergound. He was constantly being questioned by Facility Members and this was cutting deeply into the wages he could be earning. One night, when Michael was about 10 years old, two men in white came to his house and took his mother away. The commotion it caused woke the boy and he watched from the top of the stairs while they dragged his mother away. This was the last time Michael saw her for several years. Things began to change drastically once Michael's mother vanished. His father was offered a promotion and was able to move his son out of the slums. He began filling Michael's head with Misfit propaganda. He was told they were horrible beasts who should be dealt with, that his mother loved them more than she loved him. Michael began to resent Misfits then, for taking her away from him. This began his fascination with the Facility. He would linger by the building on his way to and from school, read any news that circulated about Misfits being captured by the Facility. His behavior began to change drastically, and his friends began to avoid him. With his secular school finished, Michael disappeared from New Detroit. During his college years, Michael managed to land a job as an intern at the Facility where his mother was being held. He took the job without any hesitation and returned to New Detroit quietly. He saw his mother again for the first time in years. She looked decrepit and hollow. She seemed so happy to see her son, but was puzzled by his cold and downright cruel treatment of her. After some time passed, Michael was eventually promoted to head the experimental department of the Facility. During a particularly violent experiment, Michael came down to watch, because the victim happened to be his Mother. As she was wheeled into the room, she asked him in a very quiet voice "Are you mad?" He simply smiled and said nothing. His mother died that day. And Michael changed his name. Mads gained quite the reputation in the years that followed. His methods were cruel and the experiments conducted in his Facility branch were brutal. Misfits from New Detroit and the surrounding cities had heard of him and wanted him dead. Assassination attempts were carried out, but never quite successful, though one left a heavy scar under his left eye. This intensified his efforts to rid New Detroit of Misfits all together. That was when his attention turned to Anna Dominguez. She was at the forefront to the Misfits' cause and Mads knew if he could take her down, the rest would follow suit. She eluded him for months and this frustrated him to end. Her capture became something like a personal mission for him. He obsessed over her for weeks, digging into her past and even going so far as to bringing her mother flowers every Sunday. All of this and more was kept in a thick file he carried with him everywhere. And then one morning he received wonderful news. She had been captured. She was brought before him, an IV stuck in her arm. And he smiled as he explained what he intended to do to her. After she was lead away to be tagged in placed in a cage, Mads left to go home. There was nothing in the world that was going to ruin his good mood. Unfortunately, he never made it home. He was swept away to Holloway's Keep instead. Game History Mads wasn't there 24 hours before receiving death threats. So far Justice and Anna want his head. So it's life as usual. Personality On the outside, Mads is very calm and sophisticated. He is very refined and likes his surroundings to reflect that. You might say he's a touch OCD, as you'll see him constantly arranging (or rearranging) various items, ranging from pictures on the wall to the items on his desk out of compulsion. He keeps his personal affects very neat and orderly. He is very rigid and adheres to a schedule and ensures his hired help knows how things are supposed to go. Deviations from this schedule tend to make Mads angry and are grounds for immediate dismissal. He's gone through 17 assistants that way. He seems very pleasant, but extremely intimidating, because he is very condescending when he's talking to people. He has a very low opinion of people in general and he's very quick to judge on a glance. Anyone he feels is unworthy of his time or attention are usually brushed aside without a second thought. Misfits are especially low on the totem pole to Mads. He refers to them as 'it' and ignores the hypocrisy of this mindset. He is very cunning and always seems to know what someone is thinking. What makes him dangerous, however, is the fact that Mads has very little regard for human life. If a person is standing in the way of something he wants, he has no problem pushing them aside. He's power hungry and obsessive, but can be a fairly decent person to know. If you can get on his good side. And stay there. Good luck with that. Appearance Abilities, Skills and Talents Mads's ability is telepathy. Emotional people or people with fragile mental barriers can generally be read without any difficulty. Normal people would require he get permission to read their mind and he often coerces them into giving it to him. 'Yes' does not necessarily have to be said. It's enough as long as the answer is positive. As far as talents are concerned, he is very charismatic and manipulative. So be careful when conversing with him or you could inadvertently give him permission to read your brains. Limitations and Weaknesses Using his ability for too long it often gives him a headache. More than 20 minutes at a time requires he sleeps. Relationships Castmates Anna He has such a hate boner for her. He wants to snog kill her. Nick Who? Other Characters Anders/Justice: LOLOLOL. Category:Characters Category:Original Character